My Roommate's a Vampire
by ishik
Summary: When a high school senior gets accepted to and attends The University of Alaska Fairbanks, she soon realizes that there is something slightly off with her new roommate, whose name is Renesmee C Cullen. Already filled with emotions, will the realization of who Renesmee really is be too much for her to handle?
1. Acceptance

Chapter 1: Accepted

The envelope was waiting for me in my room on my dresser when I finally got home. I knew what it was, obviously since my mom had texted me during lunch that I had finally gotten a response from admissions. My stomach dropped, and the butterflies swarmed as I dropped my backpack onto the floor and slowly approached the envelope. It was thick, which I thought was a good sign. Everyone always says that the thick envelopes are acceptances, and the thin tiny envelopes were usually rejections. A couple butterflies left, and I felt less anxious.

"Sweetie, did you get in!?" Mom's voice echoed from down the hall. She's an awesome mother and as usual she could not wait to get the results. I could tell she was more anxious than me, and I was the one who would be affected by them! But she was trying to contain her excitement, and by doing that she was calming my nerves, allowing even more butterflies to escape. At this point I only had a couple left, fearing rejection and hoping to finally be accepted into some place. With all the pressure, it was this or going to community college while still living at home, and keeping my job. A job I absolutely hated and could not stand. Please let this be an acceptance and not another rejection.

"I don't know yet mom, I'm scared...what if I didn't get in?" I asked her, inching closer to the dresser that seemed to be an evil monster beckoning me in to swallow me whole. Mom was at the doorway now, peering over my shoulder.

"Kristen, I'm sure you got in! Honestly, this envelope is so thick! It has to be an acceptance, they wouldn't waste all that paper for a rejection..." Her reassuring words started to drown themselves out from my consciousness as I imagined what would happen if I indeed needed to go to community college and keep my job. I hated our hometown, most people here thought I was weird. I never really fit in, and was often bullied in grade school. This definitely had an impact on my schoolwork, as I lost the energy to do homework and hated going to class which would mean me seeing everyone's faces. I never considered myself to be attractive, likable. I just assumed everyone hated me because I was ugly, even though my close friends insisted that this was not the case. Still, my hair is bland and curly, and not the stereotypical curls society expects. My curls are unruly, bushy, and no amount of hair products can calm them. My skin is pale, in spite of my ethnicity. I look weird, and in today's world people do not like weird. I'm not a size zero either, actually I'm a size 24 in jeans, and a 22 in a dress. People really don't like that here, and they remind me everyday I walk down the hallway. These thoughts always overtook my mind, and prevented me from doing anything that I might enjoy... "Kristen? Are you listening to me?" Oh right, mom was still talking.

"Yeah, sure. Definitely." I smiled, hiding these thoughts and getting back to the real world. I reached for the envelope, this was the moment of truth. The front had a picture of Alaska, The University of Alaska at Fairbanks to be exact. Alaska was very far from home, but that's exactly how I wanted it to be. I needed this, I had to get away from here.

"Hey Kris, what's the news?" My father's deep voice boomed and actually made me jump. I wasn't expecting him to be home. Well, now that the whole family was here there was no turning back.

"Dad! You're home early, what's up?" I asked, but mom interrupted.

"There's time for explanations later you guys, right now we have to find out where you're going next year!" Mom snapped, she was so anxious it was driving her mad.

"Okay, here I go..." I said as I unfolded the flap at the top of the pretty envelope, and looked inside. There was a thick booklet, most likely a brochure about the university. Then a sticker, and finally a thick single sheet of paper. I sat on my bed and spread out the contents. My parents sat at my desk, staring and waiting. I grabbed the thick sheet of paper and scanned through it. "Oh my God, I can't believe this..."

"Now Kris, we're still proud of you no matter what. You are an awesome daughter-"

"Yes sweetie, we love you and even if you have to go to the community it's not that big of a deal-"

"Yeah girl, you rock! You are amazing and-"

"Guys shut up... I got in." I said, slightly annoyed that they were already expecting me to fail again. Their eyes lit up and that was that. I was officially going to The University of Alaska at Fairbanks, I was now an official nanook, whatever that was.


	2. Roommate

Ever since I was accepted into the University of Alaska, I stopped caring about high school. The words didn't bother me anymore, the stares, laughs, mutterings about how I could barely fit into my desk. None of that mattered anymore, I knew where I was going now, I knew that I would be leaving here and would never have to see any of their faces again. It had been three months, and summer was quickly approaching. Unfortunately, so was prom.

I hated the thought of not being asked, going alone, being forced to my corner with the punch bowl and chips while all the other pretty girls danced with their dates. Everyone in my grade was matched up already, they had been matched since the first day of senior year. Of course, no guy asked me to go, but that was okay. I wouldn't want to go anyways, since that would mean forcing my body into some silky dress that would most likely have a terrible light color that would call attention to my insecurities. No thank you. But the guy part, I always imagined that one special guy that would make me forget about these things and fully support me in my body and mind. And of course, this wasn't true either.

One day at lunch, I was eating by myself at a table in a corner when a group of guys were heading to the lunch line. I caught their conversation, since everyone here thinks that I don't have ears or feelings.

"Dude, you still don't have a date?" Frankie asked Alex. Frankie was the star quarterback of our school, and Alex was his friend. They were both insanely hot, and I always wished one of them would notice me. In spite of my better judgements, I decided to listen in. They were screaming, after all.

"Nah, I don't know. All the girls have dates already." I heard Alex say, with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Well, not everyone..." Frankie said as his eyes landed on my corner, with my mouth about to take another bite of my sandwich. He started laughing hysterically and I felt my face burn red hot.

"Dude, not funny! Haha, not even if she was the last girl, or it, on Earth." Alex said. The tears swelled in my eyes, how could they be so cruel, so blunt, and right in my face about it?

"You guys would make such a nice-" Frankie didn't finish, Alex had shoved him in the shoulder with a scowl.

"Shut up, that's nasty. I'm just gonna ask this other girl I know that goes to Westfield." Alex scowled, and off they went.

When I got home, another envelope was waiting for me. This time it was thin, and still from Alaska. My parents weren't home, and things were very quiet. I opened the top, pulled out the letter, and read:

Dear Kristen Gonzalez,

Congratulations on your Acceptance to the University of Alaska at Fairbanks! We anxiously await your arrival to welcome you into the Nanook family! At the University of Alaska at Fairbanks, you will be given the opportunity to study vast topics while engaging in self discovery. We expect your first year at the UAF to be a memorable one, and surely one you will remember for a very, very long time.

Below you will find your housing information, as well as the contact information of your roommate. We suggest that you contact your new roommate right away in order to get to know each other and discuss each of your expectations for your first year here at UAF.

Housing Assignment: Skarland Hall

Room Number: 309

Roommate: Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Contact Information

Email: Nessie

Home Phone: 907-711-1216

Cell Phone: 907-416-1208

We recommend you contact your roommate as soon as possible to discuss your expectations for the year. We have also provided your contact information to your roommate.

Residence Life UAF

I read the letter a couple more times. All I could think was, what a weird name. I hoped she would be nice though, and maybe my life wouldn't be better than it was here. All I could to is hope.


	3. Moving In

We pulled into the University of Arizona at Fairbanks' campus at 8am. There was traffic, full of students and their parents. Everything looked so welcoming, there were signs and balloons directing parents to the cargo drop off area, and then to the parking lots, different ones depending on what dorm the student was assigned to. Mom drove over to the cargo drop off area and we all got out the car.

"Hi there! Welcome to the UAF! Can I see your student ID?" A girl with dark brown hair asked as I climbed out the back of our rental car. Her voice sounded smooth and clear, with a slight high trill. She wore a Move-In Crew shirt, with the university's logo plastered over the chest, paired with dark jeans and boots. It was freezing, so I definitely gave her props for sticking it out and representing our school so proudly in just that T-shirt. She didn't look very cold though...which was odd since I was absolutely freezing even in my oversized coat. I didn't think much of it after that, since she was now staring at me, most likely wondering why I wasn't moving.

"Oh, uh..ye-" I muttered incomprehensible sounds nervously as I fished in my pocket for my ID. My dad was by my side now, wondering why I was so nervous. I handed the girl my student ID. Her stare turned into a kind, surprisingly warm smile in spite of the intense paleness of her skin. It made me feel instantly better.

"It's okay. I was nervous too my first year at college, don't worry you'll be fine!" She said as she took my ID and glanced it over. She then handed it back with an even warmer smile. "Do you know what dorm you will be staying in?" She asked me.

"Uh, Skarland Hall." I said, thinking it was an improvement from my previous sounds. But mom looked at me though as though she had not heard my voice. Before I could repeat my statement, the girl cut in.

"Skarland Hall, huh? That means you guys can park in lot B after you unload the car. Kristen, while your parents park you can come with me and we'll get your key and welcome package!" The girl said. My eyes grew wide, I wasn't prepared to socialize so soon. But my parents unloaded the car and headed to the parking lot with the others. I was alone with her now. "So, where are you from? And by the way, my name is Claire." She said. Finally a name to the face.

"Um, I'm from New Jersey. My name's Kristen." I said before I realized that she already knew my name. Ugh, way to go Kristen. She chuckled. I quickly glanced down towards the snow covered sidewalk. She talked about how great the university was, and how I'd call it home very soon. I focused on the way my breath swelled in the coldness for a second, and then disappeared. We finally got to the move in table where keys were being distributed. I got in line and thought Claire would leave me here, but she stayed. "I'll wait with you! I'm a Junior here, and my first day was super scary so I'll make sure yours goes as smoothly as possible!" Claire said.

"Wow, thanks!" I said. I was feeling more comfortable with her, slowly climbing out of my shell.

"So, do you know who you're rooming with?" She asked, reminding me of the ever growing anxiety of finally meeting Renesmee.

"Yeah, her name's Renesmee Cullen." I answered nonchalantly, trying to sound calm and not reveal how much I just wanted to crawl into a hole at the mere thought of her. Claire's eyes grew though, which was weird.

"Oh my gosh, Nessie? You're Nessie's roommate!?" She asked excitedly. Great, this girl was already more popular than me... I nodded. "Oh, you must be freaked out," she chuckled. "I know Nessie from home. She's much, much younger than me, but we went to the same high school and I know her family very well." Claire chimed. Okay, great.

As I received my key and welcome package, I could not help glance around, wondering which face could possibly be the mysterious Renesmee. My parents were back by this time, and Claire was chatting them up about the various opportunities UAF had to offer its students. When I finished getting my things, we headed to the drop off section where all my stuff for the dorm still was. At this point, a little golf cart came with the university logo plastered on it's side, and two very attractive guys hopped out. They were wearing jackets that also sported the logo, with thick puffy pants and boots and gloves. They came over and asked to see my room information. I clumsily handed them the info, and they began to grab my things and load them onto the golf cart. They were so hot! But I was too shy to talk to them, so Claire began chatting with them as they worked. Finally when they were done, they explained that when we reached the dorm we would find all of our things in the room. I nodded, and thanked them but they were gone before any sound could escape my lips.

"Okay guys, lets see Kristen's room!" Claire said as my parents exchanged looks of encouragement directed to me. They probably noticed how my face turned white, this would be the big reveal.

"Okay." I managed to say. Why was I so nervous? This was crazy, I should be bouncing off the walls with excitement! Oh well, I am what I am. Claire led us up a path at a surprisingly fast pace. I envied how she didn't seem to get out of breath as easily as me. I was panting after the first step, while she didn't have an ounce of sweat on her skin. We reached the building after five minutes.

Claire had her ID out and swiped us into the building. Up to the third floor we went. There were other students moving in, and they were all socializing already. I had no idea how I would make friends, as we walked down the hallway they stopped talking and stared at Claire. She was amazingly beautiful, tall and thin and her hair was thick. She smelled extremely sweet, but I was unsure if this was a perfume or she was just born that way. After being memorized, their gazes fell on me. My huge mass struggling to keep up behind Claire, and my parents closely behind me, their overprotective presence only felt by me. The other students' stares made me uncomfortable. They were staring into all of my flaws, and some of the girls were fighting an urge to laugh. What a wonderful way to start! Claire turned around right as I began to blush, and gave me a reassuring smile. I returned it, and kept my eyes on the numbers. 320, 318,316... We were close. 312, 311,310...that means the door behind me is my room. I turned around...309.

"Go ahead! Enter your sweet new abode!" Claire said with a smile. My stomach felt like it was going to explode, but with every ounce of courage I could muster, I swiped my id through the lock and heard a click. I opened the door, and came face to face with the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my entire life.


	4. The Cullens

The already tiny dorm room seemed to shrink behind the inhabitants that stood before me. All I could do was stare, and wonder if Claire had accidentally led them to a wrong room where models had been waiting to hit some Alaskan runway. My eyes darted from each face. At the desk on one side of the room sat a beautiful young girl with brown wavy hair that framed her long face. Her full lips, with the upper slightly thinner than the bottom, were twisted into a grin. She had been staring at the screen of a laptop. Above her, a young man was leaning into the girl, staring at the screen from over her shoulder. His hair was a dark bronze, and perfectly disheveled. Both were fairly thin, and very pale. My eyes darted from the couple at the desk to two other young girls who were each holding the opposite ends of a light violet sheet, prepared to drape it over the bed. One was a beautiful blonde, with long wavy tresses that were looser than the brunette that sat at the desk. The other had short black spiky hair, neatly kept under a headband with a crest in its center. I couldn't make out any fine details of the crest. As my eyes made their way further along the room, I took a subconscious step back and bumped into my dad. I almost forgot that my parents were still here. But my eyes met those of a large muscular man with dark brown short hair. His muscles seemed to be bulging out of his shirt, in a menacing sort of way. Here, I began to feel the butterflies swarm once more, but not only in my stomach, they had traveled throughout my entire body. I watched as he gave me a small wink and grin, and handed tape to another man that I had not noticed. When my eyes followed the path of the tape, my nerves disappeared. I didn't understand why, and became mesmerized by the thin man with long blonde hair whose eyes seemed to hide secrets. I blushed as I noticed he had begun to stare at me too, and when our eyes locked there was a sense of relief, not nerves. He gave me a wink, and to my surprise I smiled back confidently. Now that things didn't seem as intense as before, my eyes continued their scan. There was a girl who seemed to be my age crouched, examining the microfridge in the center of the room. She had long bronze curls, the exact color as the other man who stood leaning over the girl's shoulder. She was beautiful as well, just as the rest. But there was something slightly different about her, I just could not put her finger on it. The girl suddenly stood from her crouch while closing the fridge in a combined swift motion. She spun on her heels and stared at me. Her face seemed to be examining me, and I started to feel nervous again. The others in the room watched. It was Claire, however, who spoke first.

"Nessie! How have you been?" she squealed.

"Hi Claire, I'm fine! How are things on your end?" Nessie asked.

"Well, nothing new. No _unexpected _visitors either," Claire laughed silently at this. I saw that the others in the room also laughed. It must have been a secret joke, since my parents and I stood awkwardly in the doorway. After the laughs had died down, Claire continued, "Anyway, this is Kristen Gonzalez. Your new roommate!" Claire squealed. I took a step closer to the center of the room, and noticed the blonde guy who had just finished taping up a wall decoration shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Hi, are you Renesmee?" I asked, my voice sounding surprisingly less shaky than before.

"Yes! It's very nice to meet you," Renesmee answered, "but you can call me Nessie! It's less of a mouthful," she finished by sticking out her tongue to the girl who had been staring at the laptop. The girl rolled her eyes, but let out a chuckle. She must have noticed my confusion because she then said, "Oh sorry, how rude! I should have introduced everyone," she said.

She walked over to the man and woman who were at the desk. They were watching, and smiling, "These are my parents. Bella and Edward," as she said their names, they each gave a small nod and smile.

She then walked over to where the two women now sat on the freshly covered bed, "These are my aunts Rosalie and Alice," she said first pointing to the blonde, and then to the short haired one. They both smiled as they now placed a purple comforter on the bed.

Renesmee continued on, "And these are my uncles, Emmett and Jasper!" she said the last name slightly uneasily, and I caught a look of concern flash over her face as she said the blonde man's name.

"It's.. Uh. Nice to meet you all," I said, "These are my parents Rick and Sarah," my parents waved politely but stood frozen in their spots. Everyone remained smiling at each other until finally Claire chirped in to break the silence.

"Hey Kris, your stuff is over here! Wow they're fast," she said. Everyone else agreed, still smiling. I completely missed the use of this new nickname, because I suddenly noticed the eyes of Nessie's family. They all had the same honey colored eyes, that seemed transparent and clear as liquid. All except Nessie and her uncle Jasper. Their eyes were less bright, but Jasper's were extremely dark, close to black.

"If you need any help, please let us know. We're just about finished setting up this side," Edward said.

"That's awfully kind!" Mom answered, with a smile.

"Thanks! If there's anything we can do, just give us a shout!" Dad called out.

As we worked at setting up our dorm, we began to talk and get to know each other. "So you're from New Jersey?" Nessie asked as she pinned up a poster of a panda hiding behind some sticks of baboon.

"Yup, but I'm not an alcoholic that's obsessed with tanning," I said with a laugh. Nessie laughed too.

Before long, both sides of the dorm room were set up and ready. Everyone took a step back to admire their hard work.

"Wow, the room looks great!" Bella said as she gave her daughter a hug, and smiled at Kristen.

"Yes, quite spectacular," Jasper said, but his voice seemed breathless to Kristen.

"You guys helped a lot, so thanks!" Kristen said loudly, and hoped that this comment would be directed to everyone.

"Well, we're going to head out now," My dad said, sending a shiver down my spine. My parents thanked Nessie's family and wished us a good first year. I followed them through the building and back to the car. At this point I was sweating bullets, was I ready to be left here alone?

"Don't worry Kristen, you'll be fine," Dad said with a tight hug. My eyes had begun to water. I was relieved to see that his eyes were slowly filling up too, and his voice was cracking. It made me feel less like a baby.

"Sweetie, we'll Skype all the time," Mom said. Her voice was even shakier than Dad's as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll miss you guys," Was all I could choke out.

"Not too much. Your roommate seems really nice, and her family lives here in Alaska," Dad began.

"Yeah, but I doubt I'll ever see her home. She can't be _that_ nice," I said, imagining the home that could contain all the beauty that family possessed.

"Oh stop, I'm sure you two will be great friends! Her family is nice too, so don't worry they'll take good care of you," Mom said. I nodded, feeling like a baby that needed care. Dad pulled out the keys of the rental car and unlocked the doors. Mom began to wipe away the tears that had begun to stream down her face and said, "My baby's all grown up,"

With one final hug and kiss from them both, they climbed into the car. They pulled out of the parking spot, and waved feverishly. Then with several long embarrassing honks that made several people stare in my direction, they raced off to the airport without me. I was alone now, in my new home.


End file.
